1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for use in washing the casing bore of a well, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wash tool particularly suited for use in washing substantially non-vertical deviated portions of a well such as those which are created in horizontal drilling.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 283,638 of Caskey, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a well cleanout tool for use in highly deviated or horizontal wells. The Caskey device has a single downwardly facing packer cup with a bypass passage directing fluid from a well annulus above the packer cup through a tool annulus and out wash ports below the packer cup. Fluid then returns up through a central bore of the wash tool.
The present invention provides further improvements in such wash tools and particularly provides a wash tool suitable for use in washing substantially non-vertical deviated portions of wells.